Virtualization technologies for executing a plurality of operating systems (OS) on a single computer have been conventionally known. For example, as software controlling the execution of a plurality of operating systems, hypervisors (virtual machine monitors) are widely used. In addition, in apparatuses for engine control of vehicles, factory automation (FA), and the like requiring real-time processing, real-time operating systems configured to be specific to the execution control of real time tasks are widely used.
However, in a conventional technology, it is difficult to efficiently secure real-time processing in a case where real time tasks are present to be distributed in a plurality of operating systems.